historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenotech Nexus
The Xenotech Nexus is a phenomenon first discovered by Xanjin emperor Nevuchavazin. It is allegedly capable of "re-writing reality" in ways beyond human comprehension. It was historically used as a fortress by the Roman, Hydronian, Xanjin, and Persian forces to fight off barbarians, and in 1912, when Hydronia came under Greek control, the Roman Empire, Xanjin Technologist Imperium, Sons of Darius Traditionalist Militia, and New Greek Empire agreed the Nexus wouldn't be controlled by either faction. It is currently seen as a holy site by a large amount of the citizens of Rome, Greece, Sassanid Persia, The Sons of Darius Traditionalist Militia, and the Xanjin technologist Imperium. In 2007, The Greco-Indian-Inuit Alliance used the Nexus as leverage to convince the Quadruple Alliance to return various areas the Rome had annexed from them. However, Rome and the Darius Militia attacked Greece and captured the Nexus, eventually having the XTI construct the Machina Morte Suprema there. The Greeks discovered the aforementioned superweapon upon raiding a supply convoy, and attempted to use the Helepolis to siege the nexus. However, before the Machina Morte Suprema could be used any further, it was destroyed by the Quadruple Alliance Peacekeeper Corps. After the Nexus Crisis concluded, all involved nations signed the Nexus Agreement, agreeing not to involve the Nexus in any further conflict. The following is a compilation of extracts from various sources, by various institutions, concerning the Nexus. Source 1 Above is the dubious preface to the short book The Narrowness of Perception by Tanzim of Rhoss. Great debate has surrounded this curious preface, with some saying he was simply theorising what could lie beyond human perception, while others claim he was referring directly to the Nexus. Source 2 Throughout history it had been said that visitors to the Nexus would be punished by sickness if they overstayed their welcome. In 1986 Doctor Sirius Hauser was called in for medical examinations and a safety check, identifying the sickness as being similar to radiation poisoning. Aware of how sacred such a pilgrimage site was, Hauser simply advised that visitors should spend no more than a few minutes in the vicinity of the Nexus. Source 3 Tiberius Lin Xi was a freelance scientist who was not respected in the scientific community. Often scorned for his sweeping claims, it did not help that he was the bastard of a Chinese man and a Roman woman (the father was murdered soon after Lin Xi's birth, leaving him to be brought up in Rome). It is not known who the 'Orselius' he referrs to is as there was no second name provided; it is also unknown how copies of the letter turned up in both Xanjin and Persian intelligence documents. No other letter is known to have been sent and Tiberius Lin Xi is presumed dead as he never returned from his expedition to the Nexus. Source 4 This quote is allegedly from a secret meeting between Tanzim of Rhoss and an unknown consultant and was provided by a freelance journalist. They seem to be referring to an effect that can be seen when shining a laser pointer into the centre of the Nexus, in which the light from the pointer is bent away from its expected path; this happens whatever angle the pointer is shined in from, meaning it cannot be due to optical tools such as lenses and prisms. Source 5 This is a small note found wedged into a crack in one of the walls surrounding the Nexus in 1833. Its origins and much of the vocabulary used is the subject of far-fetched theories even today. People are increasingly believing that the note is simply a hoax or the scribblings of a madman who spent too long exposed to the radiation in the Nexus. Source 6 The date, as well as references to God and a burning bush, makes some people believe that the account was of Moses at about 22 years old. This account is not recognised by the Roman Catholic Church. Source 7 The Truth behind the Nexus was at one time a best-selling book by renowned conspiracy theorist and ancient astronaut theorist Helen Mozart. The book's popularity quickly waned under a barrage of bad reviews. Locations Because of it's properties, the Nexus does not always maintain a fixed position in it's current position in Shanjiro (RealLife 00: Sinai) peninsula. Generally, it resides at a distance of fifteen kilometres from the Xanjin city of Shaknet. It appears in and around the large Calii'Nhetjir Cave System, often in the middle of an alter, where it can be accessed by authorized personnel. Rarely, it can spawn in various different locations around the globe and has made appearances throughout recorded history in areas of spiritual or historical importance. In 1345, a small fragment of the Nexus was found in a corridor of the Grand Coliseum in Rome. Later, in 1876, it appeared in full form above the Forbidden City in Beijing, China, prompting a suspense in air travel. The oldest known instance of the Nexus appearing outside of the caves was in 13ADE when it appeared directly above the Great Pyramids of Giratza in Hydronia (RL00: Giza, Egypt), during a rebellion in which slaves overthrew tyrant king Jannu III, laying the foundations for the Hydronian Golden age. Category:Articles by User:Mr.Robbo Category:Articles by User:Pschycron Category:Multiverse Category:Romanum Universes Category:Romanum 01